tesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bachmar
NAME: Bachmar RACE: Maormer (Sea Elf) GENDER: Male AGE: 21 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: None SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: None WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Moonstone trident (painted blue), serpent magic, fairly skilled in water and lightning magic, good with some types of Alteration (waterbreathing/waterwalking spells) and okay at Restoration REGION OF BIRTH: Pyandonea OCCUPATION: None HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Born in Pyandonea, Bachmar was raised with a mostly happy and innocuous life for a Maormer, trained to fight to defend himself (he learned to fight with a trident, with which he is extremely skilled) and to swim, ride sea serpents, and sail. He also had an aptitude for traditional Maormer magics, such as lighning, water, and serpent magic. Tragedy struck about a month or two ago, when he was riding a sea serpent to visit his grandmother - he was attacked and mauled by a wereshark, which he didn't even know existed. He did manage to fight the thing off with his magic and trident, but he sustained quite a few wounds and caught theriantropy, and most of his armor was ripped apart. He managed to heal himself with what few healing spells he knew, but then collapsed, using a very luckily-placed wooden board from a shipwreck as a raft - his serpent was totally savaged and torn to shreds. The strong winds blew him around, and when he awoke he knew that his one hope would be to just stay on his raft and let it blow him about. A few days later, extremely hungry and exhausted - but not thirsty, he kept his thirst quenched using magic - he washed up on the coasts of Cyrodil. He now wanders Tamriel, only having the vaguest idea of where he is, and spearfishes with his trident for food. Without the slightest idea how to control his theriantropy, Bachmar just transforms when forced to, and hates every minute of it. FAMILY: Mom and dad, but he's no idea if they are still alive and misses them dearly PERSONALITY: Nice to people he trusts, hotheaded, untrustworthy of most at first, impulsive, foul-mouthed (especially when angry or in pain), gets very violent when angry, temperamental, peaceful and a pacifist when not angered, ambitious, fame-seeking HAIR: Platinum blond, fairly long and unkempt EYES: Pure white, blank FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: Clean shaven, fairly handsome (but only a bit above average, and it's hard to see anyway due to his chameleon-esque skin) SKIN: No true color, chameleon-like, heavy scarring and bite marks on chest from wereshark mauling BODY: Tall, skinny, lanky (6'7 and 134 lbs.) CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Necklace made of twine, shark's teeth, and seashells; usually bare chested, mostly due to not being able to find a good cuirass or shirt; blue-dyed elven armor leggings with bare feet BEAST FORM (if any): Wereshark LIKES: Swimming, water, seafood, his trident, friends, family, Maormer, snakes, games, Pyandonea, sea serpents, sailing, violence (when angry), pacifism/peace (when calm) DISLIKES: Altmer, Summerset Isles, other people upon first meeting them (can find that they aren't bad over time), being a wereshark, greed, money, Tamriel (somewhat) AMBITIONS: Cure himself of his theriantropy or at least figure out how to use it, get himself a new sea serpent or boat/ship to ride on, either find something to do in Tamriel or get the hell back to his homeland, do some sort of great thing that makes him renowned, in his own words: "find a f***ing shirt" REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He hates being a wereshark with all his heart and has no idea how to us it right, he loved riding on the sea serpents and sailing back home in Pyandonea, and he's getting sick of being in such a foreign land without a purpose, he's ambitious and wants fame, he's cold and feels like most of his vitals are vulnerable Category:Characters